CAPITULO 1: VERÓNICA SACERDOTISA DE FUEGO
by DEMONIO-AZUL
Summary: VERÓNICA ES UNA CHICA DE 16 AÑOS DE EDAD PERTENECIENTE A LA LOGIA ESPIRITUAL LA CUAL TIENE COMO MISIÓN LIBERAR LAS ALMAS ATRAPADAS EN ESTE MUNDO POR LA OSCURIDAD. AYUDADO POR SU TÓTEM EXUDUS, DEBERÁ ENFRENTAR A LOS GRANDES ESPÍRITUS QUE BUSCAN LA DESTRUCCIÓN DEL MUNDO, MIENTRAS INTENTA LLEVAR UNA VIDA NORMAL.


18.

capitulo 1: Verónica, sacerdotisa de fuego.

INT. salon de CLASE, 10 grado. dia

Los alumnos se encontraban en clase sentados en sus lugares. Verónica se encontraba en el último asiento de la clase, junto a la ventana. Apoya su cabeza en su mano. Miraba hacia afuera mientras la profesora dictaba la clase.

profesora

Eso es todo por hoy

cont.

ahora deberemos hablar de lo ocurrió esta tarde con nuestra compañera verónica… verónica ven por favor

Verónica se puso de pie y desde su puesto camino hasta la profesora, y se ubico a su lado

profesora

Entonces, ¿quien fue el que lo hizo?

todos los alumnos se miraron. Todo el mundo se quedo callado. Angélica una de las compañeras de verónica sonrió triunfante. Este gesto no paso desapercibido para la profesora.

profesora

Entiendo, pero quiero que sepan

Que yo averiguare quien fue el que lo hizo. Y por mi parte tendrá un castigo

Todo esto lo dijo mirando a angelica.

profesora

Entonces por ahora se puede ir…

Buenas tardes

A la orden de la profesora todos los alumnos se comenzaron a levantar e irse. Todos los alumnos pasaron frente a la profesora y verónica, angélica pasó a su lado y le sonrió luego salió del salón. en poco tiempo el salón estuvo vacio.

veroncia

No tenía que hacer eso.

profesora

No podía quedarme sin hacer nada, eso es lo que hacen las maestras, ¿o no?

veronica

Si usted no lo sabe, que voy a saber yo, usted es la que se hace pasar como profesora. Y a todas estas, ¿Qué es lo que enseña usted?

Profesora

En serio, deberías poner más atención a mis clases, no porque te deje pasar mi materia, no implica que pongas atención.

VERONICA

Fría

no hace falta .

profesora

Exagerando

¿Que no hace falta, que no hace falta?

En que piensa chica

Le da un coscorrón en la cabeza

profesora

Es que acaso no piensas en tu futuro

veronica

La verdad no me importa. (Triste) no despues de lo que me paso.

profesora

Es solo una foto, no es el fin del mundo

Veronica

Tomando su maleta

Sabe que no me refiero a eso

Verónica con su maleta en el hombro sale del salón, la profesora no puede dejarle de mirar con compasión y tristeza.

profesora

Pobre chica

Lucius

Off

Eso parece

int. casa de . dia

Verónica entra al comedor de su casa. Su padre se encontraba ahí esperándola sentado en la silla más meridional de la mesa.

padre

Mala caroso

Hola

Veronica

Fría

Hola

Verónica se va a ir, pero su padre la la llama.

padre

Verónica, Necesito hablar contigo.

veronica

¿De qué?

Le padre rebusca algo en su bolsillo, lo muestras entre sus dedos.

padre

Esto, (señala la foto en su mano, en la cual podemos ver a verónica con un consolador pegado a su oído como si lo estuviera escuchando)

Verónica lo ve sin emoción.

Int. cuarto padres de veronica. noche

El padre de verónica camina de un lado al otro frente a la cama, está preocupado y pensativo. La madre de verónica simplemente se limita a ojear una revista acostada en la cama.

padre

No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer, en verdad no lo puedo creer.

madre

¿Creer que?

padre

Que mi hija sea una... pervertida

madre

Amor, por favor. No digas esas cosas de tu hija.

padre

Pero que quieres que piense cuando lleva un consolador a la escuela y se toma una foto con él.

madre

Eres exagerado.

padre

Exagerado

Le muestra la foto,

Padre

Mira (se la entrega) esto me lo dio el padre de uno de los compañeros de clases de verónica. Al parecer lo tenía oculto. Cuando le pregunto por qué tenia eso, sabes que le dijo, sabes que le dijo: que alguien las había repartido por todo el colegio, te imaginas nuestra hija como el espectáculo circense del momento. Dios mío.

madre

¿Qué? Yo no veo nada de raro. Además se nota que le tomaron la foto sin que se diera cuenta.

padre

No me importa si sabía si le tomaron la foto o no( Señala) pero llevar el consolador al colegio eso es el colmo

Se deja caer sobre la cama,

padre

Dios mío.

Madre

Estás exagerando

el padre con la cara descompuesta.

Padre

Pero eso no es todo.

madre

(Sin interés, concentrada en la revista)

Ahí mas

int. cuarto de veronica. Noche

Verónica está dormida en su cama, en su mesita de noche vemos su teléfono celular cargándose y el consolador. El teléfono suena. Verónica medio dormida manda la mano a la mesa para tomarlo,

veronica

(Toma el consolador, lo confunde con su celular)

Hola

Nadie contesta, el celular todavía siguen sonando. verónica se da cuenta de su error. Deja el consolador a un lado y toma el celular

armando

(Off) seriamente afectado

Necesito tu ayuda

Verónica reconoce la voz, se despierta de todo.

veronica

Fría

No puedo salir a estas horas. Tengo que madrugar mañana.

armando

Ya hable con tu coordinador

veronica

Pensando

¿No lo sé? Déjame pensarlo

Armando

Vamos por favor, en verdad lo necesito,

Verónica se queda en silencio, lo piensa.

veronica

Está bien. Espera un momento.

Verónica se pone una abrigo arriba de su pijama y guarda su celular junto con su consolador en uno de los bolsillos, se pone sus pantuflas de conejito rosa para salir de la habitación.

Int. corredor que conecta el cuarto de veronica con el cuarto de sus padres. Noche

Verónica sale de su cuarto con cuidado se acerca a la puerta de sus padres. Pega su oído a la puerta y comienza a escuchar.

Int. cuarto padres. Noche

Los padres de verónica se encuentras acostados en la cama, duermen. Cerciorada de esto. Camina por el corredor hasta salir del corredor.

Ext. calle, noche.

Verónica camina por el medio de la calle. Un carro se acerca las luces del vehículo la iluminan. El auto se detiene uno metros delante de ella. Una persona se baja. Por la luz de las farolas no se ve bien quién es. Lo único que distinguimos en que va vestido de traje. El personaje habla reconocemos la misma voz que la del teléfono.

armando

Sube, por favor.

veronica

Fría

Ok,

Verónica camina a un lado del coche y sube al vehículo por la puerta del copiloto. El misterioso hombre sube y comienza a conducir. El auto retrocede gira y comienza a alejarse por la calle.

Int. auto. Noche

Al hombre no lo vamos a ver por el momento. Solo veremos a verónica la cual mira al frente.

veronica

Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

armando

La verdad, solo quería verte.

veronica

No estoy para chistes

armando

Pues, la verdad, he cometido un grave error.

veronica

Fría

¿Otra vez?

veronica

Y esta vez con quien fue.

armando

Con mi madre

veronica

Y donde dejaste el cuerpo

Armando

Pues bueno, la deje en un lugar tranquilo para que pudiera descansar en paz

veronica

Ya veo,

armando

Si pensé que estaría en paz, pero…

veronica

Entiendo, vamos a arreglar esto de una vez.

armando

Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

veronica

Solo limítate a conducir.

Armando se queda en silencio, verónica solo se limita a mirar al frente.

Int. cuarto. noche.

Irene (17)se encuentra sentada en su cama, habla con su Smartphone.

irene

No me digas

Oscar

(Escuchamos la voz de óscar proveniente del celular, tiene una voz gruesa Y robusta)

Si al parecer que está regresando con uno de ellos.

irene

Divertida

Esa desgraciada de serena, no sabe no meterse en los asuntos ajenos.

Oscar

Es una digna sucesora

Irene

Sucesora mis polainas. A mi esa desgraciada no me va a ganar en esta guerra.

oscar

Y qué piensa hacer,

irene

Sonriendo

La voy acabar a ella y a todos sus subordinados. (sonríe)

Ext. campo, noche

Un campo abierto, verónica camina junto a Armando, el cual aun no distinguimos. Verónica va en su pijama y en chanclas de conejito. Da un paso en el campo, sin darse cuenta mete su pie en una plasta de excremento de bobino. Ella se mira un momento el pie, pero no parece afectada para nada

veronica

Fría

Pise excremento

armando

Eso es buena suerte.

veronica

En serio, porque no la pisas para que mejore tu suerte.

armando

(Saliendo por la tangente)

Estamos cerca

veronica

¿Hacia adonde?

Armando

En la siguiente arbolara, (señala el lugar)

Veronica

Avancemos

Los dos avanzan

Ext. arbolada, arriba de un arbol. Noche

Irene sentada en una rama a varios metros de altura. De su espalda se divisan alas de color negro que recuerdan vagamente a las alas de un cuervo.

irene

Sabes todo el mundo merece dejar las cosas atrás. Pero…

(Sonríe, cont.) Hay personas que no lo merecen.

Desde arriba del árbol vemos a verónica y a armando acercarse al sitio

irene

Lo merecen, ¿O NO?

Ext. arboleda al nivel del suelo, noche.

Verónica y armando caminan entre la arboleda.

armando

(Aun no lo reconocemos)

Por ahí, (señala un punto más adelante)

veronica

O ya veo, ¿en verdad es tu madre?

Divisamos el punto que señalan. A uno 30 metro. Una figura espectral, el fantasma de una mujer de 50 años camina en círculos por el lugar. Esa mujer es el espíritu de la madre de armando.

armando

Esa es mi madre… la misma que yo mate.

Veronica

Pues entonces.

Verónica mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca el consolador. Lo lleva al frente con su mano. En dirección a la figura espectral. Verónica se pone en posición, cierra los parpados y comienza a pronunciar, sus labios se mueven pero no escuchamos su voz.

veronica

(Terminando el conjuro)

Libérate.

La consolador en la mano de verónica comienza a consumirse por un fuego azul. Luego este desaparece solo dejando una bola de fuego flotante en su mano, la cual comienza a extenderse por toda su mano, y continua asi hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo en totalidad, cuando su cuerpo está del todo cubierto verónica abre sus ojos y podemos ver sus pupilas de un color rojo sangre.

veronica

Armando, vete,

Armando

Pero…

Veronica

Vete,

Armando atendiendo la orden,

armando

Está bien, estaré cerca por si algo

veronica

Gracias

Armando salta y desaparece en un instante

Veronica

(Dirigiéndose al espectro)

Por el tratado de los espíritus, te ordeno espectro del pasado que vayas en paz.

El espectro de la mujer se detiene y la miro fijamente. Un desgarrador grito es lanzado por la mujer, la cual comenzó a transformarse. Sus ojos se comenzaron a manchar por un negro creciente. Mientras su extremidades y tronco crece inmensurablemente, Pronto los brazos y piernas de la mujer doblaron el grosor de los arboles a su alrededor, todos su cuerpo se embarnece alcanzando una altura total de cinco metros.

Con una furia incontrolable la bestia/mujer mugió y arranco uno de los arboles a su alrededor el cual lanzo directo a donde se encentra verónica. Pero con una velocidad sobrehumana, veronica se movió rápidamente. El árbol se estrella contra el suelo, provocando que la tierra tiemble. Verónica ahora se encontraba de pie sobre la corteza de un árbol cercano. Se encontraba suspendida de pie al suelo.

veronica

Te voy a acabar. (Señalo a la gran bestia)

La gran bestia/mujer arremete contra ella, intenta conectar un puñetazo. Pero esta vez verónica no parece su lugar tensiono todos los músculos de su cuerpo y anteponiendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza recibe con fuerza el tremendo puño de la bestia. El árbol crujió bajo sus piernas y se desquebrajo un poco. Pero resiste

veronica

(Soportando con todo su cuerpo la fuerza del golpe) esta vez no voy a escapar.

Contrayendo con más fuerza sus músculos, el fuego alrededor de su cuerpo se comenzó a crecer. Como una llamarada creciente, Con todas sus fuerzas. verónica agarra a la bestia intentándola levantar del suelo, la bestia/mujer intento resistirse pero verónica finalmente la levanto la arroja lejos a varios metros de alli. Hacia adentro en la arboleda. La bestia choca con el seulo y comienza a rebotando varias veces en el suelo arrancando arboles a su paso, dejando un sendero de destrucción tras de sí. La bestia se detuvo justo con un árbol, pero si como si nada hubiese pasado intenta levantarse. Justo en ese momento verónica con un gran impulso y como si de una bala de cañón se tratada. Golpea con todas sus fuerzas el pecho de la gran bestia. Su objetivo es atravesar la pared pectoral. Verónica utiliza todas sus fuerzas. El fuego alrededor de su cuerpo, como si se tratara de fuego expulsado por una turbina de un motor a reacción la comenzó a propulsar hacia el frente. un crujido de huesos romperse y luego su puño adentrándose en el pecho de la bestia. Un fuego rojo se proyecto desde e interior de la bestia y una gran explosión se produce en el lugar.

Cuando el humo se disipa, Verónica se encontraba de pie en el suelo. junto al borde de un enorme cráter resultante de la implosión de la bestia. el espectro recobro su forma original, la mujer de 50 años se encontraba en medio del cráter. Miraba a todos lados sin comprender muy bien lo que había pasado. Finalmente la mujer vio a verónica.

mujer

¿y tu quien eres?

… y ¿por que estas cubierta por fuego? ¿Estoy en el infierno?

Verónica sonríe por primera vez de todo el inicio del capitulo

veronica

Ahora, por la luz de la creación y de todo los espíritus del mundo. Libérate.

Verónica levanta las manos a los cielos. Un rayo de luz blanca bajo del cielo e impacto directamente a la mujer, como un rayo de tracción la mujer comenzó a elevarse en el cielo.

mujer

Me siento en paz

armando

¿¡Madre!?

Armando aparece a un lado de verónica. Su pelo rubio claro enmarcaba su linda cara delicada y pura. Su cuerpo estaba formado y bien esculpido vestía de traje con una corbata estampada con cruces rojas.

Comienza a llorar

armando

(con arrepentimiento)

Madre, en verdad lo siento, yo…

La mujer Suspendida por un momento en el aire, en medio del rayo de color blanca. Su voz se escucha en completa paz.

Mujer

Lo sé, la verdad no querías matarme, pero no podías evitar hacerlo. En parte yo fui la culpable de mi desgracia. Lamento haberte causado tanto daño

La mujer sonrió y elevándose en el cielo desaparece junto con el rayo de luz.

Terminada su tarea. Verónica se deja caer de rodillas en el lugar. Respiraba con dificultar. Lentamente el fuego alrededor de su cuerpo comenzó a retroceder hasta concentrarse en su mano y finalmente formar una bola de fuego sobre su mano, con un plot. La bola se extinguió tomando en su lugar la forma del consolador. Armando se limpio las lágrimas. Luego sonríe mirando al cielo

armando

En verdad eres una chica muy rara

veronica

Aun agotada

¿por qué lo dices?

armando

Generalmente las espiritistas usan cosas más comunes como un celular, un lápiz, incluso una llave, pero tu eres la única que utiliza eso, (señala al consolador en su mano)

veronica

(Fría como siempre)

Pero generalmente una espiritista tienen tiempo para pensar en su elección, yo la verdad (aprontando con fuerza el consolador en la mano) no tuve tiempo, tuve que escoger lo que tenía a mano.

Armando

Divertido

Entonces antes de convertirte en espiritista… llevabas un consolador contigo… ¿para que? (cayendo en cuenta) Es que acaso…

Veronica

No tiene importancia.

armando

Entiendo. (tran) muchas gracias por a verme ayudado.

Veronica

(Guardándose el consolador en el bolsillo) no hay problema con eso. Igual yo te debía mucho de las otras veces que me has ayudado.

armando

(presumido)

Si, tienes razon (mirando al cielo)

Veronica

Deja de ser tan presumido

Armando

(Más serio)

crees que mi madre estará bien.

veronica

No lo se, la verdad solo soy una simple espiritista. Que busca pagar un favor que me hicieron.

Armando caris bajo.

veronica

Pero de seguro estará bien. Su alma fue salvada y podrá vivir en paz. Eso es lo que me dice la razón.

Armando un poco mejor,

armando

Gracias

veronica

Ahora volvamos a casa. Si mi padre se dan cuenta que me fui, se pondrán mas alteraros de lo que está.

Int. arbolera, arbol, parte alta. Noche

En la parte alta de un gran árbol. Irene se encuentra de levitando sobre la punta de un árbol. Mira a los veronica y armando partir. Esta vez la voz de óscar proviene de las alas oscuras a su espalda.

irene

Valla, valla, una espiritista con tanto nivel, no me lo esperaba de serena.

oscar

Esa chica no va a ser fácil de derrotar, Irene. Aun a pesar de no poder comunicarse al cien por ciento con su tótem maneja un nivel superior a cualquier otro.

Irene

¿Entonces qué sugieres?, ¿Qué la acabemos de una vez, antes de que su nivel nos sobrepase?

oscar

Es lo mejor.

Irene

Vaya, vaya, que divertido

Int. salon de clases. Dia

La profesora impartiendo sus clases. Los alumnos están en sus asientos. Verónica se encuentras en su lugar junto a la ventana. La verdad le importa un comino la clase, se encuentra dormida.

Int. salon de clases, cont

Después de clases. Verónica y la profesora están reunidas en el salon, los demás alumnos se han ido.

profesora

Sorprendida

Ya veo, entonces eso pasó.

Veronica

Si, el espíritu paso de un nive en menos de 5 segundos, pasándose todos esos niveles de evolución

profesora

Eso es raro, supongo que tendré que llenar el reporte y enviárselo a la logia informándole de esto. Pero, hay algo mas no es así.

Veronica

Si, (recordando) cuando clave mi puño en su pecho. Sentí un poder espiritual muy fuerte,

Profesora

¿Cómo el de un catalizador?

veronica

Sorprendida

Si, así es, como lo supiste.

La profesora poniéndose de pie y caminando junto a la ventana.

profesora

Una pregunta verónica, (verónica se quedo callada) has podido escuchar ya a tu tótem.

veronica

(Mirando hacia otro lado, claramente molesta)

No aun no he podido.

Profesora

Entiendo, (la profesora se gira y le sonríe) Cuando puedas hablar con tu tótem, se te abrirán muchas puertas que resolverán todas tus dudas, pero desencadenaran otras, mientras tanto se paciente, por el momento esto será todo.

Buen trabajo

Verónica sin responderle el agradecimiento sale con sus cosas del salón

profesora

Vaya, vaya,

La profesora mirando por la ventana, toma la cadena de su cuello, la saca de entre su camisa y es entonces que podemos ver una relicario con forma de cruz esvástica. La Profesora le habla al relicario.

profesora

Qué opinas Lucius.

Escuchaos una voz proveniente del relicario

relicario/lucius

No lo sé, serena.

El nombre de la profesora es Serena

Profesora serena

En verdad crees que el ángel que se oculta en el tótem de verónica sea… exudus

lucius

Es una posibilidad, además

Insert

Verónica se encuentra de pie, con su mano extendida al frente con el consolador en su mano, y su cuerpo cubierto por un fuego azul infernal. La pupila de sus ojos es rojo sangre sobre su cabeza se encuentra suspendida Una aureola de luz y en su frente se divisan unos cuernos.

relicario

Pero esa transformación no puede ser otra que él.

La profesora mira seria hacia afuera de la ventana. En ese mismo momento verónica pasa por el patio de la escuela con rumbo a la salida.

Int. patio colegio, tarde

Verónica camina justo en ese momento así la puerta, se gira y mira a la profesora que desde la ventana en el segundo piso en donde se encuentra el salon de clases le sonríe mientras le despide. Verónica fría como siempre se gira y sale por la puerta.

Int. habitacion irene. Dia

Irene se encuentra frente a un gran armario en su cuarto

Lleva el celular en su mano. Escuchamos la voz de óscar desde el celular.

Oscar

En verdad quieres utilizar eso.

irene

(Acariciando con sus dedos los bordes del armario) claro que si,

Oscar

Pero no crees que utilizar una bazuca para acabar con una mosca es exagerar las cosas.

irene

No lo creo, Tu mismo lo dijiste, esa chica es de temer, y es mejor asegurarnos de una vez su fin , además será divertido utilizarlo.

Sin mediar más palabras, Irene abre el armario. El armario es más grande de lo que se ve por fuera. su interior está organizado en estantes en los cuales encontramos botellas de vidrios transparente que llevan en su interior muñecos de diferentes formas y tamaños. Uno por ejemplo lleva un osito de peluche común y corriente, y en otros encontramos muñecos monstruosos que para cualquier niño seria una pesadilla. La mayoría de los muñecos se encuentra a travesados por agujas grandes de color negro.

Irene

(Moviendo su mano entre las botellas)

¿a ver, a ver, donde lo deje. (Lo piensa) a si, aquí estas. Toma una de las botellas, (no vemos el muñeco en su interior) (cariñosa) tu serás el que acabada con esa espiritistas, (hablándole como si de un cachorro se tratada) no es así, no es así, mi pequeño.

Sonríe.

Int. cuarto de veronica. Dia

Verónica sentada en un extremo de su cama, al otro lado de la cama sobre la almohada encontramos el consolador. Verónica lo mira seria.

veronica

Dirigiéndose al consolador

¿Me puedes oír? (algo avergonzada)¿Me puedes decir cómo te llamas?

El consolador no le responder, verónica se ve avergonzada. Mira a otro lado para disimular su pena.

Veronica

Igual y no quería hablar tampoco

ext. int. puerta cuarto de veronica. dia

Los padres de verónica, padre y madre, pegados con los oídos a la puerta.

pADRE

(En susurro y preocupado)

Lo vez, te lo dije, otra vez está hablando con el consolador. Debería llamar a un siquiatra

madre

Tranquilo mi vida, debe ser una etapa, como cuando tuvo se tiene un amigo imaginario.

padre

(alterado, agarrándose los pelos de la cabeza)

Amor, está hablando con un consolador.

Oh dios mio, mi hija se volvió loca

Madre

Palmeándole en la espalda

Ya, ya, no te preocupes, se le pasada.

El padre está a punto de llorar. La madre lo intentando consolar

Int. cuarto de veonica. Dia

Sin saber lo que está pasando afuera de su puerta. Verónica toma el consolador de la almohada. Y se acuesta mira el consolador en su mano. Lo mira con pena.

veronica

¿Por qué no me hablas?

¿Es que acasos no confías en mí?

El consolador comienza a ser envuelto por el fuego azul. Verónica se pone rápidamente de pie, la tierra comienza a temblar. Como si de grandes pasos se tratada. Verónica mira en dirección a su ventana

veronica

¿Qué demonios pasa?

Verónica se acerca a la ventana, la tierra no deja de temblar, se acerca y corre las cortinas, queda sorprendida, no está preparada para lo que sigue.

Al otro lado de la ventana. Una inmensa bestia con cabeza de buey con grandes cuernos en su cabeza, se acerca a ella, el cual balancea un gran garrote con el cual esta a punto de golpear de golpear de lleno la casa.

Verónica de espaldas a la cámara y de frente a la ventana en la cual vemos a la bestia apunto de golpear la casa con el enorme garrote.

Con la sobreimpresión acabamos el capitul

Sobreimpresión

Continuara.

Como asi que llevas esto a la escuela.


End file.
